spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plankton Moves
Main= |genre = Animated comedy |season = 1 |run = March 22, 2018 - present |episode = 48 (aired) 25 (announced) |directed = |writer = (S1-2) (S2) (S2-) (S2-) (S3-) |supervise = |television = Banana Studios |company = Jasbre TV |executive = (S1-2) (S2-) |card = |image = }} Plankton Moves is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants created by Locknloaded23 and Bonniemew33. It premiered on March 22, 2018 on Jasbre TV, which also produces the show. Sypnosis Plankton moves back to New Plankton city to live his old life. Cast Main * Plankton * Doctor Plankton * Plank * Plankton Jr * Crackpot * Uncle Plankton (S1-2; Dead) Recurring * Eugene H. Krabs * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Plankman (S2-) * Planktondoodle (S3-) Networks * Jasbre TV - Original Airings; Producer (as Jasbre Productions) * Squidwork - Reruns; On Demand * Banana Studios - Reruns; On Demand * NickToons TV - Reruns Episodes Series Overview Season One (2018-present) On April 8, 2018, Jasbre TV extended the amount of episodes in this season from 5 to 17. Season Two (TBD) On April 11, 2018, Jasbre TV ordered a second season for the show. It was later announced that the season would contain 25 episodes. Production began in February 2018. In the middle of the season, Bonniemew33 was fired for harassment, was later hired taking the place of Bonnie as co-showrunner. On April 27, 2018, Gene F. Scallop announced that this would be his only season, as he would leave to pursue other spin-offs. Season Three (N/A) On April 22, 2018, Jasbre TV hinted the possibility of a third season. On May 3, 2018, the show was renewed for a third season consisting of 25 episodes. Season Four (N/A) On June 26, 2018, Jasbre TV renewed the series for 2 additional seasons with 25 episodes each, along with a film to take place after the 4th season. Season Five (N/A) On June 26, 2018, Jasbre TV renewed the series for 2 additional seasons with 25 episodes each, along with a film to take place after the 4th season. Plankton Movies (2022) The movie was announced on June 26, 2018, story by TheJasbre202, directed by Locknloaded23. Mini Series Plank's Plank-ventures Reviews Post your review for "Plankton Moves" Here! * Interesting - * Amazing spin-off. Best one I’ve seen yet! It has such a good plot! 10/10. - RawPotatos * Nice. - Squidsponge * Looks good. 03:05, April 21, 2018 (UTC) * So gud 10/10 would watch again - not locknloaded23 * 8/10 Lets be real here. * 7/10 It's nice! * 10/10 Plankton Moves is the best new spin off in SBFW! - * 1/10283811 blech * Hey, that's pretty good. -FDBackup 6/12/18 Quotes "Doctor Plankton: I pay Plankton: Pay what? Doctor Plankton: Nothing." - Potions "Plankton: Is that a river? Is that a boat? Is that a waterfa-" - Junior "Doctor P: this is the LAST time i bail you out! Plank: It's not MY fault i have 200 unpaid parking tickets! Doctor P: you don't even have a car! Plank: It's not MY fault i have 200 unpaid parking tickets with a stolen car!" - The TV Show "Plankton: (talking fast) SUGAR WHAT SUGAR IM SO HYPER RIGHT NOW I DON'T NEED PUNCTUATION" - Sugar 'N Spice "Dr plankton: i just need to find the killer's foot-er-stub prints!" - InvestigationsInvestigations (Plankton moves) Running Gags * The chair in the living room tips over when someone bursts through the door while Plankton is watching TV. (This joke hasn't been seen since New Plankton and the creator says "the joke was funny at first but died real fast. I probably will never show the joke again but maybe i will.") * Plankton looks towards the camera saying "oh boy" or "oh brother" usually at the end of the episode. Merchandise DVDs All the DVDs were manufactured by Jasbre Productions. * Plankton Moves: The Complete 1st Season * Plankton Moves: The Complete 2nd Season * Plankton Moves: Volume One (episodes 1-13) * Plankton Moves: Volume Two (episodes 14-17) * Plankton Moves: Volume Three (episodes 27-39) Video Games It was announced that Plankton moves will receive its own videogame after season 1 gets completed. * The Plankton Moves Video game! * Plankton Moves into VR * Battle for New Plankton City Books * Plankton Moves Season 1 Guide Staff * - Co-Creator, Co-Executive Producer/Showrunner, Writer, Director * - Co-Creator, Co-Executive Producer/Showrunner, Writer (Seasons 1-2) * - Co-Executive Producer/Showrunner, Writer (Season 2-) * - Writer, Title Card Maker/Designer, Supervising Producer * - Writer (Season 2) * - Writer (Seasons 2-) * & - Writers (Seasons 3-) * - Writer (seasons 3-) Other The Plankton Moves Wikia Official twitter for Plankton Moves the official discord Trivia * Uncle Plankton had the fewest amount of appearances in the series. * In the creator's opinion, season 2 was the most creative season. * Plankman almost always is angry, sad, or happy at the end of his news reports Weekly Question Should the Plakton from "Plankton and Plankton" return? Yes! No. Who? News Polls Do you like the spinoff so far? Yes! Eh. Nope. Whos your favorite character? Plankton Dr Plankton Plankton Junior Plank Crackpot Uncle Plankton |-|Plank's Plankventures='''Plank's Plank-ventures '''is a Mini-series based on Plankton Moves starring Plank. It started May 1st, 2018. It is animated like an old-fashioned Disney/Mickey mouse cartoon. Plot The series revolves around Plank. History The show was created after the creator of the spinoff noticed in a poll that people enjoyed the character Plank the most and he even was the creator's favorite character. Cast * Plank * Dr Plankton * Crackpot * Plankton Episodes Season 1 (tbd) Reviews Post your review of Plank's plank-ventures here! |-|Idea Corner=have an idea for the spinoff Plankton Move? Leave them here! Ideas * Ep name - Plot - Username * The Portal - When Plankton uses Dr. Plankton's portal (After being told not to do so), Plankton finds himself in the Loud House universe! Will he escape before he gets trapped forever? - GraniteToast1992 3.0 Accepted The Portal - When Plankton uses Dr. Plankton's portal (After being told not to do so), Plankton finds himself in the Loud House universe! Will he escape before he gets trapped forever? - GraniteToast1992 3.0 -with a bit of tweaking this can work!{{UserLink|Locknloaded23 Possibility Not accepted Category:Locknloaded23 Category:2018 Category:2018 spin-offs Category:Lists Category:List of episodes Category:Episode lists Category:Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Cicicity Category:Banana Studios Category:NickToons TV Category:InternetExploring Category:SquidSponge Category:Squidwork